miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
|;}} ''Note: Season 1 and 2 are set up in a way that allows some episodes to be watched without having to watch previous episodes, as such there is no real timeline for them. There are hints as to when events happen compared to the events.'' Ancient History Eons ago * Tikki, the kwami of creation, was born and became the first being to come into existence. As time goes on, more kwamis are born when many new abstract idea or emotion came into existence in the universe, such as creation, love, beauty, and mathematics. But since they're unable to interact with any living beings, all of the kwamis had instead journey across the universe for many centuries. ("The Trash Krakken") B.C. * In ancient China (between 2070 to 221 B.C.), a mage successfully helped kwamis interact with humans by creating magic jewels, which were called the Miraculouses. ("The Trash Krakken") ** Several ancient Chinese civilians became the first Miraculous holders for the Ladybug Miraculous, the Bee Miraculous, the Cat Miraculous, the Fox Miraculous, the Moth Miraculous, the Peacock Miraculous, and among others. *In unspecified chronological order... ** Around 5000 years ago in ancient Egypt (between 3150 to 525 B.C.), a woman became the Ladybug Miraculous holder ("The Pharaoh") and another person became a holder of an unknown Miraculous. ** In ancient Greece (between 1100 to 146 B.C.), Hippolyta, an Amazonian queen, became the Ladybug Miraculous holder and Herakles became a holder of an unknown Miraculous. ** During either the Iron Age (between c. 800 to 140 B.C.) or the early Middle Ages (between around 500 to 1000 A.D.) in western Europe, Cernunnos, an ancient Celtic god, became a holder of an unknown Miraculous. A.D. *In unspecified chronological order... ** During either classical Japan (between 592 to 1185) or feudal Japan (between 1185 to 1603), Tomoe Gozen became a holder of an unknown Miraculous. *** During feudal Japan, a kunoichi became the Ladybug Miraculous holder known as Tentomushi and Sasuke Sarutobi became the Monkey Miraculous holder. ** Between the 9th and 15th centuries in medieval France, Darkblade ruled the country, until he was overthrown by a wealthy French nobleman. ("Darkblade") ** During the post-classic period (between 900 to 1519) in central Mexico, an Aztec warrior became the Ladybug Miraculous holder known as Micazoyolin. ** During the Song dynasty (between 960 to 1279), Sun Wukong became the Monkey Miraculous holder. ** At around 1284 in Germany, the Pied Piper of Hamelin became the Fox Miraculous holder. ** During the Hundred Years' War in the 15th century, Jeanne d'Arc, a French warrior, became the Ladybug Miraculous holder, until her death in 1431. ** During the Mexican colonial period (between 1521 to 1810), a Mexican girl became the Ladybug Miraculous holder as La Mariquita. ** In 17th-century France a French Musketeer girl became the Ladybug Miraculous holder as La Coccinelle. Unknown - Ancient History * The Miraculous spellbook was created. * The Order of the Guardians were formed. * The Miraculous jewelry box was made. * An OmuHimba girl became the Ladybug Miraculous holder as Mudekudeku. * A Vietnamese girl became the Ladybug Miraculous holder as Bọ rùa. Recent History 19th century * Master Fu, the currently last living member of the Order of the Guardians, made a mistake which lead to the guardians' temple destroyed and the Moth Miraculous, Peacock Miraculous, and spellbook were lost. ("The Collector") 21st century * Marinette attended Collège Françoise Dupont for two years previously and attended an unnamed elementary school a year before that, all while sharing classes with Chloé Bourgeois. * Emilie Agreste goes missing within a year before the show starts. Unknown - Recent History * While on an overseas trip, Emilie Agreste found and gave the Miraculous spellbook to her husband, Gabriel Agreste. * Gabriel found both the Moth and the Peacock Miraculouses. Current History |-|Timeline View= Year 1 September * Origins (Ladybug & Cat Noir & Stoneheart) ** Gabriel Agreste uses the Moth Miraculous to turn him into Hawk Moth, making his evil debut. ** Alya Césaire transfers to Collège Françoise Dupont and becomes friends with Marinette. ** Ivan Bruel is akumatized. ** Marinette and Adrien receive and activate their Miraculouses. ** Gabriel's son, Adrien Agreste starts attending Collège Françoise Dupont and becomes friends with Nino Lahiffe and Marinette. September-December *The Bubbler ** Adrien turns 14. ** Nino is akumatized. December *A Christmas Special ** Adrien runs away from home. ** Santa is akumatized. February *Dark Cupid ** On February 14 (Valentine's Day), Lê Chiến Kim is akumatized into Dark Cupid. February-April *Timebreaker ** Alix Kubdel turns 15. ** Alix is akumatized. ** Cat Noir is erased from time before being saved by Ladybug. *Rogercop ** Roger Raincomprix is akumatized. *Pixelator ** Jagger Stone comes to Paris and visits the Le Grand Paris hotel. ** Vincent Aza is akumatized into Pixelator. April *Guitar VillainAccording to the Metal Lourd magazine, the episode takes place in April. ** Jagged Stone is akumatized into Guitar Villain. *Darkblade ** Mr. D'Argencourt is akumatized. May *Copycat ** On Friday, May 8,In the episode "Copycat" when checking Adrien's schedule, Marinette seems to be pointing at May 8. And according to the schedule, Adrien's fencing class are always on Fridays. a sculpture of Ladybug and Cat Noir was built by Théo Barbot. ** Theo is akumatized into Copycat. *Mr. Pigeon ** On May 18thThe date is shown on the slideshow., Collège Françoise Dupont hosted a derby hat design competition and Gabriel judged them. ** Xavier Ramier is akumatized into Mr. Pigeon. *GamerIn an advertisement for the video game competition, it is revealed that this episode takes place between the 18th and the 21st of May. ** Between May 18th and May 21st, Max Kanté is akumatized. *The Pharaoh ** On May 21The date is shown on the Ladyblog in "Gorizilla.", Alix's brother, Jalil Kubdel is akumatized. ** Marinette learns about the history of past Ladybugs. June *Stormy Weather ** On June 21 (the first day of summer), Mireille Caquet won the KIDZ+ weather girl competition against Aurore Beauréal. ** Aurore is akumatized into Stormy Weather. ** Marinette babysits Manon. *Animan ** Alya's father Otis Césaire is akumatized into Animan. Year 2 September *Lady Wifi ** Alya assumes Chloé is Ladybug. ** Alya is akumatized and almost reveals Ladybug’s identity. ** Ladybug also references to the titular villain from Copycat. *The Evillustrator ** Nathaniel Kurtzberg has a birthday. ** Nathaniel draws a comic involving both Lady Wifi and Stormy Weather. ** Nathaniel is akumatized into the Evillustrator. *Reflekta ** Juleka Couffaine is akumatized. ** Reflekta almost had Ladybug’s Miraculous. *The Puppeteer ** Marinette makes a set of dolls based on Ladybug, Cat Noir and villains that they have fought. ** Manon Chamack is akumatized. ** Puppeteer reakumatized Alya, Roger and Nathaniel and controls Cat Noir with the dolls. January *Befana ** Marinette turns 14. ** Marinette's grandma, Gina Dupain, visits the family. ** Gina is akumatized. ** Adrien gifts Marinette a bracelet as a birthday present as an accolade for giving him hers previously from "Gamer". March *Horrificator ** Mylène Haprèle is akumatized into Horrificator. *Prime Queen ** Ladybug and Cat Noir appear on the show Face to Face. ** Nadja Chamack is akumatized. *The Mime ** Mylène's father, Fred Haprèle is akumatized into Mime. ** Alya interviewed Ladybug *Princess Fragrance ** Rose Lavillant is akumatized into Princess Fragrance. ** Tikki is seperated from Marinette *Simon Says ** Simon Grimault is akumatized into Simon Says. April *Antibug ** Sabrina Raincomprix is akumatized before the episode began. ** Chloé is akumatized. *Kung Food ** Marinette’s uncle visits Paris. ** Wang Cheng is akumatized. May *Volpina ** Around May 21stThe date is shown in the Ladyblog., Adrien stole the Miraculous spellbook from Gabriel's safe. ** Lila Rossi is transferred to Collège Françoise Dupont as a foreign exchange student. ** Lila stole the book from Adrien. ** Marinette stole the book from Lila. ** Lila is akumatized into Volpina. *The Collector ** Master Fu and Marinette believe that the owner of the Miraculous book is Hawk Moth, but that suspicion leads to either Adrien or his father, Gabriel. ** Gabriel akumatized himself. ** After taking pictures of the book, Marinette returns the book to Gabriel. Year 3 Unknown Month *Riposte ** Kagami Tsurugi tries to enroll in Armand D'Argencourt's fencing school but thinks she loses to Adrien and therefor is denied. ** Kagami is akumatized. ** Kagami becomes friends with Adrien and is willing to get to know Marinette. ** Adrien and Kagami decides to have a rematch in the future. *Robostus ** Max's robot, Markov, is akumatized. ** Marinette learns from Master Fu what would happen if one would use both the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous. ** Master Fu explains that they would get the ultimate power, one that shapes reality, further commenting that it would allow them to make a wish, but warning that the universe must maintain balance and that every action would carry a reaction. *Sapotis ** Alya little sisters, Ella and Etta Césaire, are akumatized. ** Alya temporary received and activated the Fox Miraculous to help Ladybug and Cat Noir as Rena Rouge. *Despair Bear ** Adrien threatens to end his friendship with Chloé unless she acts nicer to people. ** Chloe hosts a party. ** Hawk Moth tries to reakumatize Mylène and Kim, but he fails thanks to the intervention of Butler Jean reminding Chloé to be nicer. ** Jean is akumatized. *The Dark Owl ** Mr. Damocles tries to become a superhero. ** Mr. Damocles is akumatized. *Gigantitan ** Hawk Moth tried to akumatize Adrien's bodyguard but the akuma misses and akumatizes August instead. *Glaciator ** André is akumatized. *Gorizilla ** Gabriel suspects Adrien is Cat Noir. ** Adrien's bodyguard is akumatized. *Captain Hardrock ** Paris has a music festival. ** Marinette becomes friends with Juleka's brother, Luka Couffaine. ** Juleka's mother, Anarka Couffaine, and her ship are akumatized. |-|Event view= Origins (Parts 1 & 2) * Gabriel Agreste uses the Moth Miraculous to turn him into Hawk Moth, making his evil debut. * Alya Césaire transfers to Collège Françoise Dupont and becomes friends with Marinette. * Ivan Bruel got akumatized into Stoneheart. * Master Fu gave Marinette and Adrien Agreste the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses respectively. * Gabriel's son, Adrien starts attending Collège Françoise Dupont and becomes friends with Nino Lahiffe and Marinette. * Marinette develops a crush on Adrien after he kindly gives her his umbrella when the school day is over. Season 1 * In unspecified chronological order... ** On Adrien's 14th birthday, Nino got akumatized into Bubbler. ("The Bubbler") ** On a May 18thThe date for the design competiton is shown on the slideshow., Collège Françoise Dupont hosted a derby hat design competition (judged by Gabriel Ageste). Also on that day, Xavier Ramier got akumatized into Mr. Pigeon. ("Mr. Pigeon") ** During the first day of summer vacation, Aurore Beauréal got akumatized into Stormy Weather after losing the KIDZ+ weather girl competition against Mireille Caquet. ("Stormy Weather") ** On Alix Kubdel's 15th birthday, Alix is given a pocket watch which is an heirloom of the Kubdel family. After the pocket watch is accidentally destroyed, Alix got akumatized into Timebreaker. ("Timebreaker") ** On a Friday, May 8thIn the episode "Copycat" when checking Adrien's schedule, Marinette seems to be pointing at May 8th. And according to the schedule, Adrien's fencing class are always on Fridays., a sculpture of Ladybug and Cat Noir was built at the Place des Vosges by Théo Barbot. Theo later got akumatized into Copycat. ("Copycat") ** On a May 21thThe date is shown on the Ladyblog in "Gorizilla.", Jalil Kubdel got akumatized into Pharaoh. Also on that day, Marinette learns that Ladybug is a legacy hero who has existed for at least five thousand years. ("The Pharaoh") ** On a day in SeptemberChloé, after telling off Aurore's outfit, says that Halloween is next month, suggesting that this episode takes place in September., Alya got akumatized into Lady Wifi. ("Lady Wifi") ** On Nathaniel Kurtzberg's birthday, Nathaniel got akumatized into the Evillustrator. ("The Evillustrator") ** Officer Roger Raincomprix got akumatized into Rogercop. ("Rogercop") ** On February 14th (Valentine's Day), Lê Chiến Kim got akumatized into Dark Cupid. Also on that day, Marinette and Adrien share their first kiss as Ladybug and Cat Noir. ("Dark Cupid") ** While Miss Bustier's class are making a short horror film for the Parisian Student Short Film Festival, Mylène Haprèle got akumatized into Horrificator. ("Horrificator") ** Armand D'Argencourt got akumatized into Darkblade after he lose the electron for being the mayor of Paris against André Bourgeois. Also at the end of the episode, Marinette and Alya became the new class representative and deputy respectively. ("Darkblade") ** Mylène's father, Fred Haprèle got akumatized into the Mime after he is deceived by his understudy, Chris, into missing his performance for "The Mime's Extraordinary Adventures" play. ("The Mime") ** Jean Duparc got akumatized into the Magician of Misfortune. Later that day after Jean's akumatization and during Prince Ali's visit to Paris, Rose Lavillant got akumatized into Princess Fragrance. Also on that day, Marinette briefly meets Master Fu again when she brings Tikki to him at his massage shop to heal her when she's sick. ("Princess Fragrance") ** Alya's father, Otis Césaire, got akumatized into Animan. Also at the end of the episode, Alya and Nino becomes a couple and the latter finds out about Marinette's feeling towards Adrien. ("Animan") ** During a KIDZ+ competition show called The Challenge, Simon Grimault got akumatized into Simon Says. ("Simon Says") ** During both Miss Bustier's class work experience field trip at the Le Grand Paris and Jagged Stone's visit to Paris, Vincent Aza got akumatized into Pixelator. ("Pixelator") ** On a day in AprilAccording to the Metal Lourd magazine, the episode takes place in April., Jagged Stone got akumatized into Guitar Villain. ("Guitar Villain") ** During Marinette's great uncle, Wang Cheng's, visit to Paris for a cooking competition called "The World's Greatest Chef", he got akumatized into Kung Food after Chloé sabotages him and made him lose the competition. ("Kung Food") ** Between an 18th and a 21th of MayIn an advertisement for the video game competition, it is revealed that this episode takes place between the 18th and the 21st of May., Max Kanté got akumatized into Gamer. Also in that episode, the Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament is held at the Parc des Princes between Collège Françoise Dupont and another school. ("Gamer") ** During school picture day, Juleka Couffaine got akumatized into Reflekta. ("Reflekta") ** Marinette made a set of dolls based on Ladybug, Cat Noir, the Evillustrator, Lady Wifi, and Rogercop. When Manon Chamack got akumatized into the Puppeteer, she reakumatized Alya, Roger, and Nathaniel and controls Cat Noir with the dolls. ("The Puppeteer") ** Sabrina Raincomprix got akumatized into Vanisher. Later after her akumatization, Chloé got akumatized into Antibug. ("Antibug") Volpina * On around May 21stThe date is shown in the Ladyblog., Adrien stole the Miraculous spellbook from Gabriel's safe. * Lila Rossi is transferred to Collège Françoise Dupont as a new student. * Lila stole the book from Adrien in the school library. Marinette later stole the book back at the Place des Vosges. * Lila got akumatized into Volpina. * Marinette formally meets both Master Fu and Wayzz. The Collector * Master Fu and Marinette believe that the owner of it is Hawk Moth, but that suspicion leads to either Adrien or his father, Gabriel. * Gabriel akumatizes himself into the Collector to avoid any suspicion. * Following Gabriel's akumatization and after taking pictures of the pages from the spellbook at Master Fu's massage shop, Marinette returns the book to the former. Season 2 * In unspecified chronological order... ** On December 25th (Christmas Day), a man dressed up as Santa Claus got akumatized into Santa Claws. ("A Christmas Special") ** During an exclusive interview in the show Face to Face, Nadja Chamack got akumatized into Prime Queen. ("Prime Queen") ** Butler Jean got akumatized into Despair Bear during Chloé's party at the Le Grand Paris. ("Despair Bear") ** Kagami Tsurugi transfers to Collège Françoise Dupont and tries to enroll in Armand D'Argencourt's fencing school. But after she mistakenly thinks she lost the fencing battle between her and Adrien, Kagami got akumatized into Riposte. ("Riposte") ** On Marinette's 14th birthday, her Italian paternal grandmother, Gina Dupain, got akumatized into Befana while visiting the family. Also on that day, Tikki gave Marinette a kwagatama. ("Befana") ** At some point, Max creates a robot friend and names him Markov. After Markov gets confiscated by Mr. Damocles when Max brought him to school, he got akumatized into Robostus. Also on that day, Master Fu reveals to Marinette what would really happen if one would use both the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous at the same time. ("Robostus") ** At some point, Mr. Damocles adopts a persona known as the Owl so he can follow Ladybug and Cat Noir's footsteps on being a superhero. But after trying and failing to become one, and being humiliated by the media for it, he got akumatized into Dark Owl. Also in that episode, both Tikki and Plagg find out who the other's Miraculous holder is. ("The Dark Owl") ** Hawk Moth tried to akumatized Adrien's bodyguard, but the akuma misses and August got akumatized into Gigantitan instead. ("Gigantitan") ** André got akumatized into Glaciator. ("Glaciator") * When Ella and Etta Césaire both got akumatized into Sapotis, Alya temporary received and activated the Fox Miraculous to help Ladybug and Cat Noir as Rena Rouge. It led to Hawk Moth suspects that a Guardian of the Miraculouses is somewhere in Paris. ("Sapotis") * In unspecified chronological order... ** Adrien's bodyguard got akumatized into Gorizilla. Also on that day, Gabriel suspects Adrien is Cat Noir. ("Gorizilla") ** During the annual National Music Festival, Anarka Couffaine got akumatized into Captain Hardrock. Also on that day, Marinette meets and befriends Luka Couffaine. ("Captain Hardrock") Unknown - Present Events Miraculous Adventures * Adam got akumatized into Replay during a lacrosse game. ("Replay") * During Marinette and her classmates' times at the Île aux Cygnes, a fisherman got akumatized into Silurus. Later after the fisherman's akumatization, Ladybug and Cat Noir were summon to New York City to help other superheroes defeat the Trash Krakken. ("The Trash Krakken") Category:Histories